


Unhinged

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is at a loss when it comes to Bellatrix Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhinged

Unhinged.

If one would endeavour to describe Bellatrix Black, it would be that one word.

She is raw, she is real.

A force of nature whipping through the halls of Hogwarts. A terrible disaster impossible to wrench your eyes away from.

The world has no chance.

Frozen pale marble for skin, an identifying characteristic of the old pureblood lines that shun my kind. Body a study in curves and lines—all hard edges tempered with soft dramatic sweeps. Lips a bloody red that speak of the poison within. Hair a tribute to dark moonless nights that called upon childhood nightmares of witches on brooms cackling before they rip your soul away.

Unhinged.

If one would endeavour to describe my obsession with Bellatrix Black, it would be that one word.


End file.
